


TVD/TO Crossovers

by Lizzy100



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of TVD/TO Crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TVD/T.O. Crossover: Save Us (Kat, Niklaus, Rebecca, Elijah, and Hayley’s POV)

TVD/T.O. Crossover: Save Us (Kat, Niklaus, Rebecca, Elijah, and Hayley’s POV)

Characters: Kat, Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca, Hayley, Marcel, Celeste, Genevieve, Nadia, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Monique  
Summary: Set around TVD S5E13 “Total Eclipse of the Heart” and in T.O. S1E “Crescent City.” What if Elijah called Katherine for help in finding his siblings? Will Katherine agree to help him? What will happen when Katherine finds Klaus? Will he kill her, or will he let her help him? Will Klaus and Rebecca be okay? Read to find out what happens.   
Pairings:  
Kalijah  
Klatherine (Klaus/Kat)  
Rebatherine (Rebecca/Katherine; friendship)  
Klayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)  
Katerina

It’s a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as I enter the boarding house. I’m human now, so I’m not exactly keeping track of my vampire family. No one’s in the living room, so I can only assume that Damon, Elena, and Stefan aren’t home right now.  
I have just poured myself a shot glass of Bourbon and am sipping it, seated on the couch, when my phone rings.   
I take my phone out and smile, when I see the caller ID.  
“Elijah. This is unexpected. What’s wrong?” I say, knowing him being in New Orleans keeps him occupied. Plus, Elijah never calls me. That means something must be wrong.  
“I need your help, Katerina,” he informs me. He then explains to me the Celeste and sibling problem he’s having. He explains that Niklaus and Rebecca have been taken and Celeste is behind it all. He also informs me that she used witch magic to put witch names all over his body.   
“I’m coming. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” I answer. “But there’s something you need to know.”  
“What is it, Katerina?”  
“I need to let you know that I’m human. I got the cure shoved down my throat. Now I’m dying. When this is all over, I need a witch to help me.”  
“Oh, Katerina,” is all he can say. 

 

As I drive my SUV, I want to kill Celeste for what she has done to Rebecca. I don’t and never have cared about Klaus, but I do care about Rebecca. And as I drive, Elijah goes on to tell me that he doesn’t know what state Klaus is in, but a pack of werewolves bit Rebecca. I then ask him to name the names of witches Celeste put all over his body. We then realize that there’s one witch not on his body.  
“I know where she’s holding them. I’ll get them out of there. You stay and keep Hayley out of danger. I’ll meet you there as soon as I can. I love you, Elijah.”  
“I love you too, Katerina.”  
We hang up. 

 

As soon as I arrive in New Orleans, I head towards the abandoned hospital. I have a feeling that Celeste has them there. The witch, Genevieve, was a nurse there and Rebecca helped her help the epidemic patients back in 1918.

 

When I enter the old hospital, I walk silently down the hallway, looking for them.  
“Klaus?” I call for him. “Klaus, where are you?”  
A moment later, I find him in a room lying on a slab of pavement.  
I go to and kneel down at his right side.  
“Klaus?” I gently call to him.  
Nothing. He must be out cold.  
I pat his left cheek, trying to wake him up.  
“Klaus, wake up. It’s me. Can you hear me? Come on. You have to wake up.”  
When he doesn’t, I realize that something is wrong. I then see that it looks like someone stabbed him with something. So, using my Traveller magic, I concentrate, closing my eyes, resting a gentle hand on his chest, and think about getting whatever it is, out of him.   
A few minutes later, a knife is in my hand and his wound is healed. I then put the knife in my purse and get to my feet, before trying again.   
“Klaus, wake up. Klaus,” I call to him gently.  
A moment later, he groans, as he starts to come to. 

Niklaus

When I wake up, I still feel weak, but I don’t feel the knife inside me. I then see Katerina.  
“Katerina?” I question her.   
“It’s me. I just saved your life.”  
“Why?” I ask her, knowing that after everything I have done to her for the past 500 years, she would never help me, much less save my life; Unless she needs me for something, of course.   
“Because Elijah called me. You should go. I have to find Rebecca.”  
Even though I don’t have all of my strength back yet, I leave the hospital without looking back. I know Katerina will find her and bring her safely home. Katerina is many things, but she doesn’t have it in her to do anything to my sister.

Katerina

When I find Rebecca, I run towards her and look down at her in worry. She’s out cold, sweaty, and on her back on a bed.  
I take Klaus’ blood out of my purse and open the vial. I then sit on her bedside and sit her up against me gently. I then put the vial to her lips, making it go down her throat to cure her.   
Once it’s finished, I set it down on the table by the bed. I then lay her gently back down on the bed and get off the bed, looking down at her. 

 

Rebecca

When I wake up, I feel better than before I had blacked out earlier. I then see Katherine standing at my left bedside.  
“Katherine?”  
“It’s me. How do you feel?”  
“Better. What the bloody hell are you doing here?” I question her, as I slowly sit up.   
“Elijah called me and asked me for help in finding you and Klaus. If we hurry, we can catch up with him before he gets home. Plus, he’s still weak from what Celeste or whoever did to him. But there’s only me and I can’t help both of you at the same time, so I told him to start heading home,” she explains.   
“Then let’s get out of this God forsaken place,” I reply, getting to my feet. 

 

It isn’t long before we catch up with Nik and get home, where we’re welcomed back by Elijah, Hayley, and Marcel. I then go fetch some blood bags so I can get my strength back. I don’t look it, but I’m still weak from what I’ve just been through. 

Niklaus

I turn to look at Katerina.  
“Care to tell us why exactly you’ve come here, Katerina? You and me both know we don’t like each other. Why would you help me? Why come to New Orleans?”  
“I already told you most of it when I rescued you. The other reason is that the cure got shoved down my throat. Now I’m dying. I need a witch to do a spell for me,” she replies.   
Looking at her, I realize that she’s telling the truth. She’s human. She still looks young, but she has grown to having gray hair.  
“Oh, Katerina,” I say.  
I turn away from her and head for the stairs.  
I lean heavily against the railing, as I start to head up the stairs.   
“Let me help,” she says, before putting an arm around me and helping me.   
I silently let her and we head for my room, stopping once I’m in my bed.   
“I’ll get you some blood. You need your strength back and mine probably won’t taste good. That, and before Damon fed me to Silas, the cure was still in me. I don’t know if it still is or not, but I do know that I can’t digest vampire blood. If I can’t get a witch to help me, I’m a lost cause. So, if there’s a part of you that cares; a part that has some humanity, do me a favor. Promise me that you won’t kill Nadia if she comes here looking for me,” she says.   
“Who’s Nadia exactly?” I ask her.   
“My long lost daughter. When Silas was alive, she kept me safe even when I didn’t know who she was. She found me after less than 500 years of searching for me. She’s all I have left of my family, Klaus. I didn’t even know she was alive, because I couldn’t find her in 1498. I searched every village in Bulgaria, but she wasn’t there. I didn’t get reunited with my daughter for her to get killed by my greatest enemy. Please. Consider this my dying wish.”  
I can tell that she’s practically begging me to spare her only child. So, knowing what I’ve caused her and what it feels like now to have a child, I decide to honor her wish.   
“I promise you, Katerina, that no harm will come to Nadia as long as my family and I exist,” I answer her.   
“Thank you. I’ll be back with blood for you.”  
A few minutes later, she comes back with a cup of blood and hands it to me.   
I take it and start to sip it.   
“I’ll be back later to see how you’re doing,” she says, before walking out of my room. 

 

Elijah

When Katerina rejoins us and tells us the whole situation, it makes me wonder why she didn’t come to us sooner.  
“I need someone to come with me in case something or someone tries anything.”  
She looks between Marcel, Hayley, and I.   
I’m about to volunteer, when Hayley speaks.   
“The cemetery has a spell on it, so I should go. I’m the only one here that’s not a vampire or a hybrid.”  
“Be careful,” I say, seeing her logic.  
“We’ll be careful,” Katerina promises me.   
I watch, as she and Hayley walk off to go help Katerina.

Hayley

Katherine and I are silent, as we walk towards where the witches are at in the cemetery. I don’t like going back there where they threatened to kill my baby and myself a few weeks ago, but no vampire can enter or leave this cemetery. So, I’m stuck helping her. Decides, I’m probably the only one the witches aren’t afraid of and won’t kill.   
We walk inside to see Monique by a table.   
She looks at us.  
“Who’s this? What are you doing here?” she asks me.   
“Monique, this is Katherine. She needs help and you’re the only one that can help her,” I reply.   
Katherine walks towards her until she’s in front of the table.   
“I need you to do a spell for me. There has to be something you can do to stop me from growing old faster than usual. If not, maybe you can do what’s called the Immortal spell. My ally in Mystic Falls did it once. You should be able to, too; But only as a last resort. I don’t want to die. It’s too soon. I just got my daughter back. I don’t want to lost or leave Nadia again. I gave her a promise that I will always be there for her, and I intend to keep that promise. Please,” she tells her.  
After searching in spell books for a while, she does a spell which restores her how she was. It makes her a vampire again.   
Afterward, she looks at Monique.  
“Thank you.”  
I follow Katherine out, glad to be out of there.   
“So, you’ll be leaving then?” I ask her, as we head back to the Originals’ family home.  
“Not right away, no. I need to know where Elijah and I stand first. I need to know if he’ll be going back. By the looks of things, he’ll be staying; which means that Nadia will come looking for me here. If Elijah stays, I’m staying for good. Nadia’s feeling protective just like any child, so she’ll be coming to look after me. Even if she does though, I don’t have to worry. Klaus has given me a promise that he won’t kill Nadia. I made him promise, knowing I was dying. And considering I saved his and Rebecca’s life tonight, he owes me their lives. Klaus is many things, but he is not that much of a monster. He doesn’t break promises,” she explains to me. 

Katerina

When we get home, Hayley goes to bed and I stay in Elijah’s room with my favorite Original. I tell him everything and I decide to stay. So, we all live as happily ever after as we can with Klaus and Rebecca getting their full strength back. Also, just as I predicted, Nadia comes to live with us and war between us and Celeste continues.


	2. TVD/T.O. Crossover: Devil Inside/Farewell To Storyville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in SE “Devil Inside,” when Tyler found out that Caroline had sex with Klaus. What if Elena had been Elena? What if Kat wasn’t inside Elena? What if Kat was still human and dying and was at that party? What if Kat had overheard? What if Stefan hadn’t been there to stop Tyler when he went all hybrid face on her, since he was so peeved at Caroline? What if he had accidentally bit her again? What if Kat took a dying Caroline to New Orleans with her? What will await them? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Caroline and Elena were downstairs by a table talkings about the fact that Caroline had had sex with Klaus in the woods, when Tyler came down the stairs and overheard.   
“Oh, my God,” Elena said, seeing Tyler.  
Caroline turned to see Tyler.  
He gave her a look, before walking away through a crowd of people.   
Caroline watched him go until she couldn’t see him anymore. She then left Elena to take care of the mess she had just made.   
When she found him, he was in a room drinking, clearly drunk and emotionally hurt. He had his back turned to her, standing in front of a table.   
“Get out.”  
She took a step towards him.  
“Just let me explain,” she pleaded.   
“No. Let me. Klaus killed thousands of people. Elena’s aunt, an entire pack of hybrids; My friends! Caroline, he killed my mom!”  
She took another step.   
“I know. I know. I am so sorry.”  
He through the empty shot glass at the wall and turned around to face her.   
“Just stop. I walked out last time. Now it’s your turn.”  
She was standing less than a foot away from him now and took another step.  
“No.”  
“Don’t take another step, Caroline!” he yelled.  
“If you would just----“ she started, but he cut her off.   
“I said leave!” he yelled with a growl, going all hybrid face on her.   
A moment later, both realized that he had accidentally bitten her.   
She looked at him in fear.   
His face was back to normal now.   
“Care…”  
“Don’t,” she said, as she felt the venom.  
Katherine walked in, having overheard, and so wanted to slap him, but refrained from doing so.   
“Nice going; now she really needs Klaus,” she said to him, before putting a hand on her upper left arm, guiding her out. “Let’s get you to Klaus,” she said, as she guided her out. 

 

Three hours later, she entered New Orleans, Caroline out cold with a cool wet wash cloth on her forehead, dying, Katherine driving her SUV as fast as she could. Luckily, she had already been ready to visit New Orleans, before Caroline had been bitten by her ex. 

 

As soon as she parked in front of the cemetery where Hayley had told her he was, she took the cloth off and set it on the dashboard. She hated leaving her, but she had to.  
“I’ll be right back. Don’t die on me.”  
She rushed into the cemetery and searched for Klaus.  
“Rebecca!” she heard him call out.  
She followed his and Elijah’s voices.  
When she caught sight of them, she walked briskly towards them.   
“You’re gonna wanna post pone your sibling rivalry. She needs you,” she said to Klaus.  
Both brothers looked at her.   
“Katerina?” Elijah questioned.   
“Who?” Klaus asked, though he had a good guess who it was.   
“Caroline. She’s in my car.”  
He followed her to the entrance and Kat, knowing he couldn’t leave the cemetery, went to Caroline’s side. She opened the door and put an arm around her, getting her to her feet, using her body weight to hold her up.   
Once he could get to her, he took her from Katerina. He layed her down on the ground and knelt by her, pulling her gently into his arms and biting his wrist, putting his wrist to her lips, making his blood go down her throat.   
Kat walked over to Elijah.  
“Whatever’s going on in Klaus’ head, you should probably get Rebecca out of here as far as possible, while he’s wrapped up in saving her life,” she said, before going into the place that the witches hung out at, because of the cemetery being filled with their dead ancestors.   
“Sophie?” she called, as she walked inside.   
The witch came in from a room.  
“Katherine.”  
“I need you to do a favor for me,” she told her.  
“That depends on what it is.”  
“I need you to find a spell that will stop me from dying faster than a normal human. My doppelganger shoved the cure down my throat when I tried to kill her. I was mad and I took it out on her. There has to be a way that you can help me. I’m dying due to turning 500 years ago.”  
“I’ll see what I can find out.”  
“Thank you,” she replied to the witch.   
A few minutes after finding a spell to stop what the cure had and was doing to the former vampiress, the spell was completed and Katherine wasn’t dying anymore.   
Afterward, Kat left the cemetery, but stayed in New Orleans.  
When it was dark, the Originals and Caroline were gone, so she went for a drive around the city to see if it had changed or not since less than 100 years ago when she had last visited.


	3. TVD/T.O. crossover: Gone Girl (1st revised version)/Le Grand Guignol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S5E15 “Gone Girl” and The Originals “Le Grand Guignol.” What if Kat and Nadia went to New Orleans for the cure for Nadia? What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce drove to New Orleans, her daughter, Nadia Petrova, in the passenger’s seat, pale, weak, and out cold. And as she drove, she called someone on her phone.

 

Elijah Mikaelson was at home in Klaus’ room, when his phone went off. And when he looked at the caller ID, he saw that it was Katerina.  
“Katerina,” he greeted her. “This isn’t a good time.”  
“I need your help. My daughter is dying. Tyler bit my daughter, Nadia Petrova.”  
“I was unaware that you have a daughter.”  
“I gave birth to her before I met any of you. You have to help me convince Klaus to cure my daughter.”  
“I promise you that she will be cured. I won’t let her die.”  
“Thank you, Elijah.”  
They hung up.

 

When they arrived, it was a beautiful day in New Orleans.  
Kat went around the car and opened the door, as Hayley came out to help her.  
“Do you need any help?” Hayley asked her.   
“Yes. Please. Help me get her inside.”

 

Once she was in bed in a room, Nadia started to come to. And when she did, she saw her mother seated on her bedside, a pregnant lady standing not far from them.   
“Where are we?” she half-whispered.   
“New Orleans. Elijah promised that he’d get the cure for you.”  
“Why would he even bother?”  
“Because we go way back and even after a few centuries, we have something. Elijah would do anything for me.”  
“We should stay then if he means so much to you. You haven’t been happy for centuries. You deserve it.”  
“I’m happy with you, too. We’ve finally found each other.”  
Elijah walked in and gave the cure to her.   
“Thank you, Elijah.”  
“You’re welcome, Katerina. Now I must tend to a family matter.”  
He kissed her left cheek, before vanishing out of sight.   
Kat smiled, before giving her daughter the cure, which Nadia took.   
“I should go. I’ll be in the Bayou if anyone needs me,” Hayley informed Katherine, before leaving the room.  
Kat watched her go, before looking at her daughter whom had drunk the entire cure and had sat up in bed.  
“Welcome to New Orleans, Nadia,” she said to her with a smile.


	4. TVD/T.O. crossover: I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in TVD S5E “500 Years of Solitude” and T.O. S1. Elijah finds out from a call that Kat’s dying. Will he come to her rescue? Will she live? Will she and Nadia join him in New Orleans? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night as Elijah Mikaelson, the eldest Original sibling, watched Hayley Marshall from the balcony from his bedroom silently, as the pregnant werewolf sat on a bench and looked into the distance.  
Suddenly, his phone went off.  
He took it out of his suit pocket and saw it was Katerina.   
“Katerina,” he greeted.  
“Elijah,” she greeted back, not sounding like his usual Katerina.   
“What’s wrong?”  
“I need you. I’m dying. The cure got shoved down my throat. Since I turned 500 years ago, it’s killing me. Time is catching up with me.”  
“I’m coming,” he said, before hanging up. He then went to his sister’s room where she was seated on her bed reading a girly magazine.   
“I have to go. I’ll be back shortly.”  
She set the magazine down and looked at him.  
“Go where?”  
“Mystic Falls. Katerina’s dying. I won’t be long. I’ll be back with her. Take care of Hayley.”  
Before she could say anything else, he was gone. 

 

An hour later, he walked into the room that she was in, to see her lying on her back in bed, a girl at her bedside whom he had never seen before. Katerina looked how she had the first time she was human, but yet she didn’t. He knew it was because she was dying and human. But it didn’t matter how she looked. He loved her all the same.   
“Nadia, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is Nadia. She’s my daughter. She found me after looking for me for less than 500 years,” she introduced them.   
“Nice to meet you. I’m glad Katerine has someone close to her other than myself,” he told Nadia. He then looked at his love life and said, “If you’d like, I could take you home with me. We can figure something out. I have to get home as soon as I can.”  
“Thank you, Elijah. I’d love that.”   
She looked at her daughter.  
“Nadia, if you want, I’d love for you to come with me. After all, I did promise you that we’d leave this town as soon as we could. This is your chance to go somewhere you’ve never been before.”  
“I’ll accompany you then. I’ll see what New Orleans has to offer.”  
Elijah strode over to her bedside and Nadia stepped out of his way.   
He gently picked her up in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
A moment later, he vanished from the room with her, Nadia at his right side, heading for New Orleans, After all, it was much quicker to get there using vamp speed than a car. 

 

Once they arrived, he walked inside, invited Nadia inside, and headed upstairs. Then, once in a guest bedroom, he gently layed her down in bed and sat on her bedside, looking at her.   
“I never should have left you on your own, Katerina. I thought you’d be safe. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  
She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face.   
“You didn’t know what would happen. Elijah, I will always forgive you no matter what. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Katerina.”  
She took her hand away from his face.   
“You should go. You probably have something more important to do than to watch me slowly die. Decides, Nadia will be here to take care of me.”  
He got to his feet and then lightly kissed her forehead.   
“I’ll be back later.”  
She watched, as he left.   
A moment later, Nadia came into the room and sat on her mother’s bedside. 

 

Later that day, they got Davina to do a spell to help Kat, which was successful, and Kat and Nadia stayed with the Originals in New Orleans.


End file.
